Somebody Stole My Stick!
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Crisis happens in Wonderland when MSF 22 goes missing! It's up to Alex, Claire and Lacie to find the stick before terrible things happen! The again, this is wonderland. Dedicated to Reaper .death and BlackFire22


**A/N: **Finally I finished this one-shot! It was difficult to write. This is a gift for Reaper .death and BlackFire22.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice series

Claire belongs to Reaper .death

Lacie belongs to BlackFire22

MSF 22 and Alex belong to me.

**Warning: Foul Language**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Somebody Stole My Stick!**

It was quiet, peaceful day in Wonderland...well; it was until the explosion went off. Before anyone could process what happened, it started raining dead bodies before they turned into clocks.

Looking outside his window, Julius Monrey scowled before banging his head on his desk.

"Oh great, more work."

Back where the explosion happened, Alex and Ace high-fived each other while cheering. Claire clapped for her master while Elliot tried to calm down Blood, who was gripping his cane tightly. Lacie and Peter just stared at the mess in front of them, not knowing what to say.

Let's go back to the start, which was earlier that very morning.

Claire Triton decided to spend her free day with Lacie so that they could get to know each other more. It was mainly because Lacie was like her-both of them having hearts that is-and it was good to see another girl.

Lacie was also happy to meet someone that didn't pull out a gun every twenty seconds.

However their peaceful conversation was ruined when Alex Hudson burst into the scene.

"I did something really bad," she said sheepishly to the girls.

"What did you do, Alex?" Claire asked her in curiosity.

Alex stared blankly at the girls before shaking her head, "doesn't matter! MSF 22 has been taken!"

Claire gasped in horror while Lacie blinked in confusion. "Um, excuse me, but what is a MSF 22?"

Claire placed a hand on her shoulder, "a very dear friend of Alex's. We must save him!"

Although Lacie had no idea what the two were talking about she decided to help them. Besides at least it would give her more things to do.

Both girls agreed to help Alex, who cheered before grabbing their hands and dragging them off. "To the amusement park! Uncle Gowland will know who kidnapped MSF 22!"

"Eh? Gowland is your uncle?!"

"Yep! Though not by blood...yet."

* * *

When the three girls arrived at the amusement park, they stopped briefly and watched as Pierce ran from Boris, who had a knife and fork in his hand.

Alex simply walked passed them, Claire debated whether to join in but instead followed after Alex and Lacie looked at the scene horrified before running to catch up with the girls.

It was easy to find the park owner, seen as he was playing his violin. Claire and Lacie clutched their ears while Alex simply walked up to the man.

The reason Alex wasn't fazed by his awful playing? Well it's simply because Alex also had no talent for music and as such people like her and Gowland flocked to each other.

"Ah Alex, what a pleasant surprise!" he greeted her, "oh and you brought Claire and Lacie too! How are you girls?"

"We're fine, Mr Gowland," Claire said, happy that he had stopped playing. Lacie hesitated, not used to men but upon seeing how Alex and Claire were alright with him, she decided to give him a chance too.

"I-I'm fine, thank you."

Gowland then noticed that Alex hadn't said anything so when he glanced down at the girl he saw her sad expression. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"U-uncle Gowland! Someone kidnapped MSF 22!"

"Aw," Gowland pulled Alex into a hug while Alex continued crying. He tried to think where Alex might have placed her stick but the only ones he could remember were the broke ones.

"Hmm, maybe that damn Dupre took it," he speculated and instantly Alex stopped crying.

"Oh no! Homosexual Blood took MSF 22! NO! I MUST SAVE HIM!"

The girls were ready to leave when Gowland suddenly grabbed Alex's arm. "Wait, before you go, can you take this to Dupre?"

He held out a pie to Alex who smiled before taking it. "That's so nice of you Uncle Gowland!"

Meanwhile Lacie and Claire blinked at the scene.

"I thought Blood and Gowland hated each other," Lacie said.

"They do," Claire replied.

It made the two girls suspicious of the pie while Alex was convinced that her uncle Gowland was just being nice.

* * *

Upon finally arriving at the Hatters, Alex immediately turned to Lacie.

"Lacie-chan! You shall be the distraction! We don't need the cute twins involved~" Alex said, pushing the long haired girl towards the two gatekeepers.

Lacie stuttered trying to come up with a reason why she shouldn't be with the twins but it was too late.

"Hi! Have you come to play with us?" The twins asked getting a smile from Alex.

"Lacie has! She'll play with you!"

The next thing Lacie knew was that she was pushed into the twins before Alex grabbed Claire and fled inside.

"Was that a really good idea?" Claire asked her.

"Eh, we won't be long, besides they're only kids~!"

However before Alex could go on, she bumped into something...or someone. Looking up, she saw that it was Blood.

"Hi Homosexual Blood!"

Blood twitched at the name but gave no reaction. He smiled at the two before suddenly finding a pie in front of him.

"This is for you!" Alex said, smiling.

Blood reached out and took the pie but before he could say anything a loud beep went off.

~BOOM~

Rubbing her eyes, Claire tried to stifle her laughs. Blood was covered in soot from head to toe and where the pie used to be was only ash.

Alex sighed, "Oh man that sucks. Your pie exploded and Uncle Gowland went to the trouble of making it for you."

It happened so fast. The last thing Claire saw of Alex was Blood dragging her off somewhere.

Claire immediately dashed down into the halls, looking in every room she could to find the two however they appeared to be nowhere in sight.

Suddenly she banged into something caushing her to stop. Glancing at what stopped her, she saw that it was in fact a person, namely Elliot March.

"Oh! Hi Claire," he greeted with a warm smile.

Heat rose in her cheeks at being addressed by the man but she dismissed it. She had to find Alex!

"Hi Elliot, do you know where that Homosexual Blood took Alex?"

Elliot sighed at the name, wondering why Alex started it in the first place. At least Claire didn't call him 'Goldilocks.' Now that would have been bad.

"Oh, I think he took her to his office. He seems pretty pissed off for some reason and he was covered in soot. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

Claire chose to keep her silence and instead stormed down the hallway. Elliot blinked before running after her, already forgetting what he was doing before.

However Claire realized that she had no idea where Blood's office was from the room she was in. She noticed that the room had a table full of carrot cake.

"Elliot's favourite dish," she muttered.

Soon afterwards, said rabbit-man appeared. However when he arrived, he was met with the sight of Claire nibbling on one of the cakes. Moving closer, he could see some crumbs on the bottom of her lip.

He couldn't resist.

Claire was innocently munching on a cake; she was starving after all, when suddenly Elliot grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. It took her a few seconds to get over the shock but by then Elliot had already pulled away.

"U-uh...you had something on your lip."

"...And so you kissed me to get it off?"

"...Hehehehe."

Claire's face was as red as a tomato, she tried to forget that fact that she had been kissed but the heat from it was still there.

It was at that moment that Alex barged into the room and grabbed Claire, much to Elliot's dismay.

"Quick! We must head to Heart Castle and get there before Homosexual Blood wakes up!"

The other two occupants didn't want to know what she did to Blood.

Claire was then dragged out the room, out the mansion and back to the front entrance. She was then pushed into a bush while Alex ran back over to the twins and grabbed Lacie, who looked a little stressed out.

"I'm glad you guys are back, what took you so long?" Lacie asked.

"Homosexual Blood tried to defeat me but I took him down!"

"Uh...I was looking for Alex."

Even though Alex did not notice it, Lacie did. She noticed that Claire seemed very distracted.

Though she chose not to ask.

"Did you get your stick friend back?" She asked Alex instead.

Alex frowned, "no I didn't! He didn't have it. So that's why we're going to Heart Castle now."

Lacie's eyes widened at that. Heart castle was where the Prime minister lived. Before she could change her friend's mind, Alex pointed out that they had arrived.

"Hmm, now I wonder who took MSF 22..."Alex muttered, gazing at some of the faceless with a creepy look.

Lacie tried to think of who could have possibly taken the stick. Instantly Ace came to mind, he seemed like the type to do it.

"Maybe the Knight did it," she pointed out.

Alex's eyes widened, "no! Best Buddy Ace would never do that."

Lacie had a feeling that those two were friends and now it's been proven.

"Huh? Lacie?"

At hearing the familiar voice, Lacie froze before slowly turning around. Right in front of her was Peter White.

"H-hi," she greeted softly before noticing that her other two companions were gone. Only a note lay where they went.

**Gone to see Aunt Viv!**

**Be back soon!**

**-Alex & Claire**

She sighed at the note but then turned attention to Peter, who was slowly approaching her with a warm smile.

"It's been a while my dear! I grew ever so worried when I did not see you these past few days. Tell me; what are you and the other two up too?"

She shuffled her foot, not glancing at him. "W-well Alex lost her stick friend so I decided to help her find it."

Peter blinked before shaking his head, "she always breaks or loses it. The best option would be to grab another stick and say you found it. Running around Wonderland is not safe."

Lacie contemplated her words before smiling shyly, causing the rabbit to blush. Oh his Lacie was adorable when she smiled!

"No it's all right. Its fun hanging around other girls and I think that would be mean if I did that to Alex."

He couldn't resist anymore, he had been holding off but she was practically asking for it! So he carefully grasped her chin, making the girl freeze and slowly leaned closer to her.

He glanced one more time at her, noticing her staring at him in confusion, before he placed his lips on her as a quick peck. He quickly pulled away before smiling softly at her.

"Be safe, my dear. If you need help, I'll be there."

He then walked off, slightly giddy from the kiss while Lacie blinked multiple times. She was only brought out of her daze when Alex dog-piled her.

"Darn it! MSF 22 wasn't there, but Aunt Vivaldi was! Man I love her. Anyway, off to the Circus!"

Both Lacie and Claire froze when they heard that. Things could turn bad if they went there.

"Alex, why don't we go to the clock tower?" Claire suggested.

"Ah, there is no need servant! I went there before meeting up with you two...I was kicked out."

Well there went their chance of escape.

* * *

Upon arriving at the circus, which was now full of bright lights seen as it was dark already, Alex immediately pushed Claire in front of her and grabbed on her shirt.

"Uh, Alex...what are you doing?" Lacie asked curiously.

"Oh, there are clown bastards everywhere! I need a shield to protect myself from them..." She replied, glaring at faceless clowns that happened to walk by.

What astounded Lacie was the fact that Claire did not seem to mind being a shield. What a weird friendship.

"Ah, if it isn't the three foreigners. What a nice surprise," a voice behind them greeted.

Turning around, they saw that it was White who had a carefree smile on his face. Alex immediately thought it was her teacher, Mr Hudson, but then realized that it was Clone 2.

"Where's my stick?" She demanded, going straight to the point making the other two twitch.

The jester cocked his head in confusion before shaking his head, "So you've lost your stick...again, my that's terrible."

"**Why the fuck would we have your stick? Honestly, you're a complete moron!"**

Alex glared at the mask, wishing that she could torture Black in some way for his mean comment. She was not a moron! She ate morons for breakfast! They were tasty...

"Now Joker, be nice. I'm sorry but we don't have your stick."

With that, Joker walked away from them leaving a tearful Alex. She hiccupped before collapsing on the floor, bursting into tears.

"MON STICKY FRIEND 22! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Claire immediately tried to calm her master down, with Lacie also helping. But it was useless; the psychopath would not stop crying.

"Well, I didn't fancy seeing you here!"

At the sound of the cheerful voice, three reactions happened. Claire immediately glared at the newcomer, Lacie began to shake fearfully and Alex immediately stopped crying and flung herself the person.

The person in question happened to be the male 'equivalent' of Alex, Ace.

He was startled a little when Alex clung to him but he quickly laughed it off.

"Best Buddy Ace! Somebody stole MSF 22 and I can't find him anywhere!" She sobbed, slobbering his red coat up.

Ace patted her on the head, "aw that's not nice! Hmm, maybe I can help you find the stick!"

"Really?"

"Sure! I am a knight after all and it's my job to protect damsels such as yourself! Plus I just realized that this isn't the clock tower."

Lacie shook her head at that comment while Claire face palmed. Oh great, now they have the idiot with them.

Alex wiped her eyes before smirking. "But first we must take revenge on Clone 3 for being an asshole!"

Ace smirked at this, imagining what his fellow warden's face would be like in the end. Oh this would be fun.

"What do you have in mind?" Claire asked, going along with the idea.

It seemed the only one who did not agree with the plan was Lacie, because she knew this would backfire somehow.

Alex bit her lip while looking around the area, luckily for her there were no clowns around. There didn't seem to be anything useful they could use-

And that's when she saw it.

Just a little ways in front of them was a barrel, filled with certain items that made Alex grin. She patted Ace and pointed in front of her. He too caught onto the idea.

However before Alex could tell the other two, she was interrupted by the arrival of Elliot, who was panting heavily.

"Oh thank God I found you lot in time. Listen, you guys need to hide! Blood is looking for you and he is not happy."

Alex sighed, "figures Homosexual Blood didn't like what I did to him."

Ace stared at her questionably, wondering what she did to piss the Mad Hatter off so bad.

Meanwhile Claire refused to look at Elliot, who had noticed her and was blushing. Lacie cocked her head in confusion.

"LACIE~!"

She was then promptly glomped to the floor by Peter, who was squishing her to his chest.

"Hi Mr Peter~!" Ace waved.

"I got it!" Alex snapped her fingers, grinning evilly. "Lacie and Claire will distract Homosexual Blood with Mr Bunny-Slave and Goldilocks while we get renege!"

"I think that's a great idea!" Both Claire and Ace announced.

"I think that's a terrible idea," the other three replied.

However Alex and Ace had already run off, the barrel missing from where it used to be.

Claire grinded her teeth while Elliot laughed nervously. Lacie and Peter just stared where the idiots used to be.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Black stormed down the prison halls, glaring at anyone who tried to make a sudden movement. He was beyond bored, although most people mistook that for anger.

He was tempted to release one of the prisoners just to clench his blood thirst but restrained it and continued scowling.

It was then that he noticed that a barrel had been placed in front of him without him noticing it. He wondered just how in deep thought he was.

"Tch, why the fuck is this here?" He asked out loud.

"Target in position!"

"FIRE!"

It was then that Black realized three things.

Alex and Ace had just lit a piece of rope on fire and fled.

The rope is connected to the barrel.

The barrel is loaded with fireworks.

"Shit-"

~BANG!~

* * *

It was quiet, peaceful day in Wonderland...well; it was until the explosion went off. Before anyone could process what happened, it started raining dead bodies before they turned into clocks.

Looking outside his window, Julius Monrey scowled before banging his head on his desk.

"Oh great, more work."

Back where the explosion happened, Alex and Ace high-fived each other while cheering. Claire clapped for her master while Elliot tried to calm down Blood, who was gripping his cane tightly. Lacie and Peter just stared at the mess in front of them, not knowing what to say.

All in all, the day was fun for the girls though Alex had the feeling that she was supposed to be doing something...

Meanwhile at the amusement park, Gowland was happily picturing how Blood's face would have looked like. He cackled before suddenly feeling something in his pocket.

He gripped the item and pulled it out, looking at it in curiosity.

"Why is there a stick in my pocket? Meh."

He then promptly threw it away.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
